Pretty Man: The Series
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Semua seperti mimpi bagi Haruno Sakura. Memiliki pacar yang ternyata cowok cantik dan juga seorang vampir tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya di dalam otak gadis itu. Sakura selalu berpikir kalau vampir itu menyeramkan, tapi vampir dari keturunan Uchiha ini memiliki keunikan tersendiri terutama pacarnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi, apakah Sakura akan terus takut dengan kenyataan tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Typo, Miss-Typo, OOC, Absurd dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Together!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari musim panas mengganggu tidurku. Kicauan burung gereja di balkon kamar bagaikan _alarm_ pembangun dari mimpi indah yang terasa nyata. Kenapa pagi cepat sekali datang? Aku masih ingin terlelap karena rasanya badanku letih sekali seperti habis lari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sebanyak lima putaran.

Jam weker menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Aku berdecak kagum pada diriku sendiri karena sebelum jam sialan berbentuk kodok itu berbunyi, aku sudah bangun lebih dulu. Tumben sekali!

Aku ingin kembali terbang ke alam mimpi, tetapi mataku sudah sangat terjaga. Kududukkan diri dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Kemudian aku merenggangkan tubuhku yang terasa kaku. Kakiku masih terasa pegal-pegal. Aku semakin mirip nenek-nenek saja kalau begini. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk...

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo bangun!"

Sasori _nii-chan _meneriakkan namaku dari luar kamar. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, lalu masuk begitu saja tanpa aku perintahkan. Kakakku yang satu ini memang kurang sopan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya masuk ke dalam kamarku tanpa izin. Oleh karena itu, mengingat kebiasaan buruk kakakku tersebut maka setiap aku akan berganti pakaian pintu kamar selalu aku kunci agar ia tidak bisa masuk sembarangan. Walaupun kami bersaudara, tetap saja jenis kelamin kami berbeda.

"Loh! Tumben Sakura-_chan _sudah bangun. Biasanya kau seperti beruang hibernasi di musim panas,"

Sasori _nii-chan _terkekeh geli melihat responku yang mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Kakakku ini memang hobi sekali menggodaku, selain _sister complex_ tentunya. Lagipula beruang itu hibernasi di musim dingin. Lelaki bersurai merah ini benar-benar menyindirku.

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku bangun pagi?" aku mendengus kesal. Sasori _nii-chan _semakin tertawa lebar.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu kaca dan membuka tirainya lebih lebar. Pintu kaca yang langsung terhubung dengan balkon itu digeser olehnya hingga angin pagi yang sejuk memenuhi ruangan privasi milikku ini.

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku malah senang adikku yang manis bangun pagi, jadi bisa membantuku membereskan rumah,"

"Ternyata _nii-chan _modus," aku mendecakkan lidah dan menatapnya sengit.

Sasori _nii-chan _terkekeh lagi, lalu ia duduk di tepi ranjang bernuansa hijau milikku, "Aku tidak modus. Kau sebagai anak gadis harus belajar membereskan rumah. Nanti kalau kau punya pacar bagimana? Kalau dia mau main ke sini terus melihat rumahmu berantakan, apa kau tidak malu?" tanyanya dengan mimik dramatis persis seperti di sinetron-sinetron.

"Kayak Sasori _nii-chan _bolehin aku pacaran saja," aku melipat kedua tangan di bawah dada menatap kakakku tidak percaya.

Sasori _niichan _tertawa lepas, "Tentu saja tidak boleh! Kalau pun ada yang nekat, dia harus melewati uji kelayakan menjadi calon adik iparku!"

Benar 'kan seperti yang kuduga. Uji kelayakan? Apa pula itu? Kakakku yang kata Ino pengidap _sister complex _akut ini mana mau mengizinkanku pacaran. Makanya sampai di usia tujuh belas tahun ini aku sama sekali belum punya pacar. Tentunya itu disebabkan karena aku selalu ditolak cowok-cowok ganteng incaranku dan _aniki_-ku ini berkontribusi dalam penolakan itu.

...

...

...

Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya ada yang salah di sini. Mengingat soal pacar, sepertinya semalam aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki tampan yang memintaku—tidak! Dia memerintahkanku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ya! Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria itu memiliki keanehan. Matanya bisa berubah warna dan ia bisa bergerak dengan cepat serta bisa mengontrol tubuhku. Selain itu, ia mengatakan bahwa ia makhluk berjenis vampir.

Tidak! Aku pasti bermimpi semalam. Ya! Aku pasti mimpi.

Aku menepuk pipiku beberapa kali, mencoba menyadarkan diri bahwa yang aku alami semalam itu hanyalah mimpi. Mana ada 'kan di dunia penuh logika, sains dan teknologi ini yang namanya vampir. Itu pasti karena efek nonton film vampir bersama Ino semalam makanya terbawa sampai ke mimpi.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Sasori _nii-chan _menatapku heran. Aku tersenyum hingga menampilkan deretan gigiku yang belum disikat.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok," sahutku.

"Yakin?"

"Hu'um!" aku mengangguk mantap.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau mandi terus kita sarapan bersama,"

Sasori _nii-chan _menepuk kepalaku lembut, lalu pergi ke lantai satu. Mungkin ia mau menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami. Di rumah ini hanya tinggal aku dan kakakku itu. Orang tua kami sedang dinas di luar negeri selama liburan musim panas. Tak ingin berlama-lama di kasur, takut nanti aku ketiduran lagi maka aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

Aku mengambil sikat gigi lalu mengoleskan pasta gigi ke atasnya. Kegiatan pertama yang aku lakukan setiap ingin mandi adalah menggosok gigi.

"Aduh!"

Aku mengernyit saat merasakan nyeri ketika menggosok gigi. Kuperhatikan bayangan diriku di cermin yang berada di atas westafel. Ah! Ada luka di bibirku. Bagaimana bisa ada luka di sini?

...

...

!

Aku ingat! Semalam karena aku ketakutan berjalan sendirian di malam yang semakin larut, aku berlari lalu menabrak tiang listrik. Kemudian... kemudian...

"Apa kau melupakanku?"

DEG!

TRAK!

Aku menjatuhkan sikat gigi yang semula ada di tangan. Mulutku yang sedikit berbusa menganga melihat pantulan bayangan orang lain di cermin. Bagaimana bisa? _Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang kukunci rapat?!_

"Kau lupa aku ini vampir?"

Aku membalikkan tubuh menatap tidak percaya pria di hadapanku. Aku sedikit merasa ketakutan. Tapi, pria tampan dan juga cantik ini menarik seluruh atensiku. Aku berdebar tidak jelas. Antara takut, senang, malu dan... dan... ah! Aku bingung menjelaskannya!

"Ja-jadi, yang semalam itu nyata?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kau pikir itu mimpi?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada dan bersandar di dinding kamar mandi. Mulutku terbuka dan tertutup karena bingung ingin berkata apa.

"I-ini pasti bercanda 'kan?"

Aku menatapnya dengan memohon supaya ia mengatakan kalau semua ini cuma lelucon. Apa ada kamera tersembunyi di sini? Di mana? Di mana kameranya? Sial, aku mencari ke setiap sudut tetap tidak menemukan kamera tersembunyi. Berarti ini nyata, tapi tetap saja akal sehatku sulit menerima ini.

"Aku tidak bercanda, _cherry_," Sasuke bergerak cepat dan berbisik di telingaku. Ia merangkul leherku dengan tangan kirinya dari depan.

Aku menelan ludah gugup, "Ja-jadi, kau va-va-va—"

"Vampir," Sasuke melanjutkan perkataan yang sulit sekali keluar dari tenggorokanku. Mungkin ini efek busa pasta gigi yang masih ada di dalam mulut. Ugh! Tidak elit banget sih!

"Kau tetap wangi meski baru bangun tidur, membuatku ingin memakanmu," Sasuke menjilat leherku membuat tubuhku merinding seketika.

"Ja-ja-ja-jangan memakanku! Aku belum mau mati, aku belum nikah!" aku menyahut refleks dengan tubuh menegang sempurna. Sumpah aku takut sekali ini. _Please_, aku baru tujuh belas tahun. Masih banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan sebelum mati.

Sasuke tertawa mendengar jawabanku. Ia menjauhkan dirinya meski jarak kami hanya terpaut satu langkah. Aku menatapnya bingung, antara takut dan juga lega.

"Hari ini kita kencan,"

"Ta-tapi kau tidak akan memakanku 'kan?" aku bertanya takut-takut dengan mata memelas.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kau 'kan pacarku. Kalau pun aku ingin memakanmu tentu dengan cara yang berbeda," sahutnya dengan seringai tampan membuat dahiku berkerut makin bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam tiga sore," Sasuke mengecup pipi kiriku. Wajahku spontan memerah. Ia menyeringai menatapku.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau bicara dengan siapa di dalam?"

Suara Sasori _nii-chan _yang berada di luar kamar mandi sambil mengetuk pintu membuatku kaget. Aku segera menoleh ke tempat Sasuke berdiri dan ternyata kekasihku itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

"Sampai jumpa nanti sore, _cherry_," suara Sasuke terdengar berbisik di telingaku.

"A-aku sedang nyanyi, _nii-chan_!" aku menyahut, berharap kakakku itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada lelaki yang berada satu kamar mandi denganku. Bisa ngamuk nanti Sasori _nii-chan _kalau sampai tahu.

"Ya sudah, mandinya jangan lama-lama! Sarapan keburu dingin!"

"_Hai'_!"

Dan aku memungut sikat gigiku yang terjatuh. Hidupku benar-benar seperti lelucon.

.

.

.

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Berada di kamar bersama dengan sahabat pirangku, Yamanaka Ino. Gadis cerewet itu sedang asik menonton drama Korea yang tentu saja aktor utamanya cowok ganteng. Badannya yang tengkurap itu sesekali mengambil camilan yang aku suguhkan untuknya.

Ngomong-ngomong aku punya janji dengannya. Beritahu dia tidak ya kalau aku sudah punya pacar? Kalau aku beritahu nanti dia minta traktir. Tapi, kalau aku tidak menepati janjiku itu sama saja dengan menghancurkan harga diriku sebagai perempuan sejati.

"_Ne_, Ino. Kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku sambil memeluk boneka _emoticon_ yang menampilkan ekspresi tertawa.

Ino menoleh padaku dengan alis terangkat sebelah, "Tumben kau bertanya seperti itu. Memang Sasori _nii-san _masak apa?"

Aku mendengus, "Dia tidak masak hari ini karena sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Karena aku semalam berjanji padamu, makanya aku mau menepatinya sekarang sebagai perempuan sejati,"

Ino mengernyitkan dahi tampak berpikir. Kemudian tidak sampai tiga detik gadis pirang itu berubah posisi menjadi duduk di hadapanku. Bahkan drama Korea yang bertema alien ganteng itu tidak dihiraukannya.

"Siapa laki-laki yang tidak beruntung itu?"

CTAK!

BUG!

Sial! Lemparan bantalku tidak kena di wajah menyebalkan Ino babi. Seenaknya saja ia bicara begitu. Membuat perempatan siku muncul di jidatku saja.

"Aku bercanda," Ino tertawa renyah, "jadi, siapa dia?"

Aku mendengus, "Namanya Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Uchiha?"

Ino melamatkan nama marga Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut. Kedua alisnya naik dan matanya membulat. Apa sahabatku ini mengenal Sasuke?

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku tidak mengenal kekasihmu secara spesifik, tapi aku pernah mendengar desas-desus nama keluarganya," aku semakin tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Ada untungnya juga memiliki sahabat ratu gosip.

"Apa yang kau tahu?"

Ino menatapku serius, "Keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga tertua penemu dataran Konoha. Dahulu kala, keluarga Uchiha mati-matian mempertahankan tanah kelahiran kita ini dari para iblis yang ingin menguasainya,"

"Serius? Kau tahu dari mana?" aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

Ino berdecak, "Jangan ragukan sumber informasiku. Seharusnya sesekali kau membaca buku sejarah Konoha dibanding membaca buku sains terus!"

"Wah! Kau membaca buku juga? Kukira hanya bisa menggosip," aku mengejek Ino sambil memakan _pocky _rasa cokelat kesukaanku.

"Mau kulanjutkan tidak?" Ino terlihat mulai kesal.

"Lanjutkan, lanjutkan," aku terkekeh melihatnya kesal.

Ino mengambil napas dramatis dan melanjutkan, "Kau tahu mereka keturunan apa?"

Aku dengan ragu menggeleng. Ada satu hal yang sangat aku takutkan walaupun aku tahu kenyataan yang sejak semalam menemaniku tidak bisa kuhindari. Tapi, bolehkah aku berharap? _Jangan bilang Uchiha itu keturunan vampir, _please_! _Tanpa sadar aku memeluk bantal semakin erat.

Ino kembali menatapku dengan serius, "Keluarga Uchiha merupakan keturunan makhluk yang bernama vampir."

"Kyaaaaa! Tidaaaak!"

"Hei, bodoh! Tidak usah teriak begitu! Aku tidak menceritakan cerita _horror_!" Ino menutup telinganya refleks saat mendengar teriakanku yang juga refleks kukeluarkan.

_Ino sayang, ini lebih _horror _dari cerita _horror_!_

"Refleks," sahutku singkat.

Ino mendecakkan lidahnya, "Yang aku dengar sih keluarga Uchiha tinggal di atas bukit. Di sebuah _mansion _yang megah,"

"Bukit yang hutannya lebat itu? Kalau tidak salah namanya hutan terlarang bukan?"

"Memang ada berapa bukit di Konoha, Saki?" Ino merotasikan matanya bosan, "ada lagi satu desas-desus yang sulit masuk akal,"

"Apa? Apa? Apa?" aku menatapnya penasaran, "apa mereka memakan manusia yang tersesat di hutan?" tanyaku memastikan. Aku takut jika nanti suatu saat Sasuke memakanku.

Ino menggeleng membuatku menghela napas lega, "Justru mereka selalu menolong manusia yang tersesat di hutan terlarang itu. Awalnya aku tidak percaya ketika penduduk di dekat kaki bukit menceritakan hal tersebut, tetapi saat mendengar penuturan salah satu temanku, aku jadi mempercayainya,"

"Memangnya temanmu kenapa?" aku makin penasaran. Sambil mengunyah camilan, Ino kembali tengkurap memandang layar televisi.

"Kau kenal Sai?"

"Anak yang jago melukis dari kelas sosial itu?"

Ino mengangguk, "Dua minggu yang lalu ia pergi ke bukit untuk membuat sebuah lukisan. Karena saking asiknya melukis, ia jadi lupa waktu. Padahal aku sudah memperingatkannya agar tidak lupa waktu, tetapi cowok menyebalkan itu tetap saja sulit diberitahu jika sudah menyangkut lukisan,"

Aku bisa mencium curhat colongan di sini. Rupanya si cerewet ini sedang dekat dengan Shimura Sai yang terkenal akan senyum palsunya itu. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tak habis pikir aku sama seleranya Ino.

"Jadi, kau cemburu pada lukisannya?" tanyaku dengan mata berkilat jahil.

"Eh?" Ino terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaanku, sedetik kemudian wajahnya bersemu merah, "tidak mungkinlah! Lagipula siapa dia? Hei! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" si pemilik mata _aquamarine _ini menatapku sebal.

Aku tertawa melihatnya salah tingkah, "Habisnya kau seperti curhat colongan begitu sih,"

Ino mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "Lupakan soal yang itu!" ia lalu melanjutkan, "Sai bilang ketika ia tersesat di hutan dan ketika hari semakin gelap, ia melihat sebuah gerbang menjulang tinggi di tengah hutan. Saat itu pintu gerbang tiba-tiba terbuka dan seorang pria yang berwajah pucat dengan rambut diikat satu menghampirinya,"

Pria berwajah pucat dengan rambut diikat satu? Jika wajah pucat, Sasuke memang memilikinya. Tetapi, jika rambut diikat satu? Kurasa rambut Sasuke yang jabrik di bagian belakang itu akan sulit untuk dikuncir. Jadi, siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sai?

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Ino menghela napas dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk berhadapan denganku, "Sakura, sumpah aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika Sai adalah orang yang sangat nekat di saat yang tidak tepat!" Ino bicara menggebu-gebu membuatku menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau Sai bicara itu ceplas-ceplos?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan karena aku merupakan salah satu korban lelaki senyum palsu itu, "dan kau tahu apa yang ditanyakannya pada pria asing di tengah hutan itu?" aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

Ino mengambil napas dramatis dan menatapku lekat-lekat, "Sai bertanya pada pria itu, 'Apa kau vampir?'. Lalu kau tahu jawaban pria itu apa?"

Aku kembali menggeleng. Ino memang ahli dalam bercerita. Ia benar-benar pantas dijuluki ratu gosip. Lihat saja itu mimiknya yang mirip tante-tante penggosip di pasar.

"Pria itu menjawab, 'Menurutmu?'. Tentu saja Sai tahu jawaban pria itu dari taringnya yang di atas ukuran manusia normal!"

Aku sedikit kaget, "Kemudian?"

"Sai berkata, 'Apa kau akan memakanku?'. Dan pria itu dengan wajah datarnya menjawab, 'Aku tidak suka darah manusia'. Lalu, pria asing itu menyentuh bahu Sai dan tiba-tiba saja Sai berada di kaki bukit," Ino mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menghela napas panjang.

Aku bertepuk tangan mendengar cerita Ino yang sangat panjang ini, "Kau benar-benar pendongeng sejati. Selain menggosip, ternyata kau punya keahlian lain. Kau hebat, Ino!" aku mengacungkan jempol kanannku padanya.

"Aish!" Ino mendecih kesal, "aku tidak mendongeng. Itu kisah nyata!"

"_Hai', hai'_!" aku menganggukkan kepala. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mendapatkan informasi dari Ino, meski kenyataan ini masih sulit diterima oleh nalarku.

"_Ne_, Sakura. Jika pacarmu yang bermarga Uchiha itu memang benar keturunan vampir, maka sungguh suatu keajaiban perkataanmu semalam menjadi sebuah kenyataan," Ino menatapku dengan pandangan kagum.

Aku menghela napas, "Apa kau tidak takut kemungkinan aku akan dimakan olehnya?"

Ino menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan kanan di depan wajahku, "_No, no_! Kau tenang saja. Keturunan Uchiha tidak akan memangsa manusia," itu menurutmu, Ino. Kalau Sasuke khilaf bagaimana?

"_By the way_, aku mau makan _pizza_. Karena kau sudah membuatku menceritakan silsilah keturunan Uchiha _plus hot news _yang kudapatkan dari Sai, maka aku mau tambahan _lasagna _dan juga salad," Ino tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Hei! Bukankah kau selalu menjunjung tinggi yang namanya diet?" aku mendecak sebal. Dia ini paling bisa memanfaatkanku.

Sekali lagi Ino menggerakkan jari telunjuknya jenaka, membuatku ingin menggigitnya gemas.

"Untuk kali ini aku akan melupakan soal diet. Kapan lagi kau mentraktirku," Ino tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Aku mendecih, "Jangan senang dulu, _pig_! Jika kau sudah jadian sama Sai, jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku. Aku pasti akan meminta jatah makan siangku padamu!" khu khu khu... Aku berhasil membungkam mulut Ino yang tertawa kemenangan. Sahabat pirangku itu sangat tahu porsi makanku sebanyak apa.

.

.

.

Di sebuah _mansion _bergaya eropa klasik yang tampak megah terlihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri sambil menopang dagunya di teralis balkon. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah kota Konoha dengan senyum tipis yang masih tersungging di bibirnya yang biasa datar.

Gadis bersurai merah muda dengan rambut sepinggang selalu terlintas di pikiran Sasuke. Ia masih bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana penampilan acak-acakan Sakura ketika baru bangun tidur. Bukannya terlihat jelek, rambut yang terlihat kusut dengan piyama bermotif beruang cokelat justru membuat gadis itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Apalagi jika mengingat busa pasta gigi yang bersarang di mulut Sakura, Sasuke sampai tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya saat ini ketika mengingat wajah polos Sakura tadi pagi.

"Sepertinya adikku ini sedang bahagia," seorang pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua dari Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan bersandar di dinding dengan tangan yang terlipat di bawah dada.

"Pergilah, Itachi! Jangan menggangguku," Sasuke kembali berwajah datar memandang kakak kandungnya tersebut.

"Seperti biasa, selalu ketus," Itachi mengangkat bahu cuek, "bagaimana dunia manusia? Kau sudah melihatnya beberapa minggu ini, bukan?"

Sasuke bersandar di teralis balkon dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana, "Menarik,"

"Wow!" Itachi bersiul mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu di bawah sana. Kau mendapatkan pacar manusia, eh Sasuke?" godanya dengan seringai menyebalkan—menurut Sasuke.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya malu, "Berisik!"

Secepat kilat Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan Itachi membuat pria yang memiliki rambut diikat satu itu tersenyum tipis.

"Siapa gadis yang akan menjadi adik iparku itu?" gumam Itachi memandang kota Konoha dari _mansion_-nya.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

Pojok curhat penulis:

Halo minna-san!

Akhirnya saya dapat ide juga buat bikin sequel dari Beautiful Man. Mungkin bukan sequel ya tapi cerita berseri. Ini khusus saya persembahkan untuk reviewers-sama yang udah request di kolom review BM kemarin! Sankyu na Shawokey, Seijuurou Elisha, sonedinda2, Tomat-23, Febri Feven, Natsumo Kagerou, hanazono yuri, ichiro kenichi, poetri-chan, Alany Rien, tharaaw, pw, Nakatsuki Kasuke, Shin 41, Ricchi, Aka no Rei, Zee, iya baka-san, lele, Lhylia Kiryu, Uchiha Shesura-chan, mega naxxtridaya, hanna azmi, Yumeka Himuro, dan IzumiChiaki. Maaf kalau ada salah penulisan nama. Ehe..

Semoga chapter 1 ini membawa kesan yang bagus untuk readers-sama. Saya tunggu kritik, saran, masukan, pujian *ngarep*, komentar di kolom review ya! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Bubye! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Typo, Miss-Typo, OOC, Absurd dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pretty Man: The Series**

**By chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Together!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membanting tubuh di atas ranjang hingga membuat benda persegi yang empuk itu bergoyang. Baru saja Ino pergi dari rumahku yang berarti aku sendirian berada di rumah sederhana dengan desain minimalis modern ini. Kakakku, Sasori _nii-chan_ baru akan pulang kuliah pada jam delapan malam dan artinya aku harus masak sendiri untuk makan malam nanti. Heuh... Merepotkan!

Aku yang berusia tujuh belas tahun ini menghela napas panjang. Kembali teringat akan cerita Ino mengenai silsilah keluarga Uchiha. Jika vampir itu sejatinya ada, berarti Sasuke adalah makhluk yang abadi. Kira-kira berapa usia laki-laki itu saat ini? Dua puluh tahun? Lima puluh tahun? Atau seratus tahun? Memikirkannya membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Aku sadar jika Sasuke dan aku adalah dua makhluk yang berbeda. Aku adalah manusia yang tidak abadi, pastinya akan menua seiring bertambahnya usia. Lalu, apakah Sasuke akan tetap mencintaiku meski aku sudah berubah jadi nenek-nenek peyot yang kalau berjalan saja harus dituntun?

Bicara soal cinta, apa Sasuke benar-benar mencintaiku? Aku terdengar seperti meragukannya. Tapi, aku rasa normal bersikap seperti ini mengingat kami baru mengenal semalam dan tiba-tiba status kami jauh lebih intim dari pertemanan. Apa kau tidak akan curiga jika ada di posisiku? Lagipula, apa yang ia sukai dariku?

Cepat-cepat aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku terlalu jauh memikirkan hal tersebut. Pacaran saja baru satu hari, tapi sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Nikmati saja apa yang ada sekarang. Karena ini adalah pertama kali aku memiliki pacar, maka aku bertekad akan membuat kenangan yang indah.

Bangkit dari posisi terlentang dan duduk dengan manis, kulihat jam weker berbentuk kodok yang ada di atas meja lampu tidur. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Berarti satu jam lagi Sasuke akan datang menjemputku untuk kencan perdana kami.

"_Yosh_! Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!" seruku sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Aku mematut diri di depan cermin seukuran dengan badanku. Beberapa kali kugerakkan badan ke kanan, kiri dan menoleh melihat belakang tubuhku. Aku rasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku. Celana jeans panjang, kaus putih pendek dengan gambar bayi beruang kurasa cukup membuat kesan imut. Tidak lupa sebuah topi berwarna hitam merah juga ada di kepalaku. Apa aku perlu memakai jaket? Atau kemeja sebagai luaran kaus?

Kubalikkan tubuh memandang ranjang yang berserakan pakaian di atasnya. Ini kencan perdanaku dan aku bingung harus memakai baju apa. Setelah mengobarak-abrik isi lemari, akhirnya baju sehari-hari untuk pergi main menjadi pilihan terakhirku. Ya... Sebenarnya kalau mau memakai _dress_ juga aku tidak punya. Kebanyakan pakaian yang aku punyai bergaya kasual. Aku tertawa miris.

Apa tidak apa-apa memakai pakaian begini di kencan pertama? Seharusnya tadi kuterima saja tawaran Ino yang memijamkan baju terusan imut-imut itu. Aku jadi menyesal. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Heuh... Aku menghela napas tidak semangat.

Kulirik jam weker sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Aku panik dan segera menyambar kemeja panjang kotak-kotak berwarna abu-abu dan biru. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau ambil pusing. Jika Sasuke mencintaiku apa adanya, ia seharusnya dapat menerima aku berpakaian apapun.

Ceklek.

"Kyaaaa!"

Aku menjerit kaget dan refleks melangkah mundur sambil memegangi kemejaku dengan erat. Bagaimana tidak kaget ketika aku membuka pintu Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana dengan wajah datarnya yang pucat itu. Dia berniat membuatku mati muda ya?

"Bisa tidak kau muncul dengan cara yang normal?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menatapku tidak mengerti.

Aku berdehem dan memakai kemeja, "Mengetuk pintu atau memencet bel misalnya? Jangan selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Kau ingin membuatku mati muda karena serangan jantung?"

"Kalau begitu tinggal kujadikan vampir saja sebelum hal itu terjadi," ujar Sasuke enteng membuat wajahku pucat seketika.

"Ka-kau ini bicara apa sih!" aku membuang muka dan menutup pintu kamar dengan tangan begetar.

Jujur saja kata-katanya barusan berhasil membuatku takut. Bagaimana jika di tengah kencan kami Sasuke menghisap darahku hingga habis? Lalu, aku menjadi vampir. Tidaaaakk! Aku masih ingin menjadi manusia. Walaupun dunia manusia kejam, tetapi dunia manusia juga menyenangkan.

"Eh?"

Aku terdiam kaku dan tanganku yang memegang kenop pintu tidak mampu bergerak saat Sasuke memelukku dari belakang. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku. Kepalanya berada tepat di atas bahu kananku. Tidak! Wajahnya terlalu dekat dan ini membuat jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menjadi vampir jika kau tidak menginginkannya."

Suara berat Sasuke terdengar lembut mengalun di telingaku. Bulu kudukku meremang merasakan sensasi ini. Wajahku terasa memanas. A-apa aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan vampir cantik ini?

Aku mengangguk menjawab ucapan Sasuke meski sebenarnya aku masih penasaran akan maksud perkataannya. Tapi, aku sudah bertekad tidak ingin membuat kencan pertama kami berantakan. Jadi, aku harus melupakan masalah ini untuk sementara.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Jujur saja, aku sedikit tidak rela. Pria ini membalikkan tubuhku hingga kami berhadapan. Ia menatapku dari atas hingga ke bawah, lalu senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau cantik seperti biasa."

Blush!

Ca-cantik seperti biasa? Ugh... Kata-katanya itu seolah ia sudah sering melihatku. Dan ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Ternyata ia menyukai penampilan kasualku seperti ini.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa berpakaian lebih manis di kencan pertama kita," sahutku malu-malu sambil melirik matanya sesekali.

Ia menepuk kepalaku lembut, "Tidak masalah. Aku lebih suka kau apa adanya."

Aku menatap matanya lurus. Netra sekelam malam itu tidak berbohong. Ia tulus mengatakannya. Aku sungguh merasa tersanjung. Bagaimana ini? Sasuke membuatku semakin dalam jatuh pada perasaan hangat ini. Kalau begini terus, aku tidak tahu bisa keluar dari pusaran perasaan ini atau tidak.

Uluran tangan Sasuke tepat berada di depanku, "Ayo!"

Dan dengan senyum manis aku menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Kami bergandengan tangan memulai kencan pertama kami. Sejak dulu aku selalu membayangkan hal ini terjadi dalam kehidupan remajaku dan akhirnya hal ini terjadi juga dalam hidupku. Ah... Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini hanya dengan bergandengan tangan saja. Terima kasih, _kami-sama _sudah mengabulkan doaku dengan mengirim pacar sekeren Sasuke!

Aku menatap punggung Sasuke yang terlihat gagah. Pria tampan dan juga cantik ini memang memiliki pesona yang memabukkan, aku tidak akan menyangkal hal tersebut. Mungkin aku termasuk salah satu di antara puluhan atau ratusan wanita yang tergila-gila padanya hanya karena menatap matanya yang tajam. Tetapi, aku sangat beruntung bisa menjadi pacarnya.

Bugh!

Aduh! Hidungku menabrak punggung Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan kami. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tidak mau memakai sepatu?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku malu. Aish~ Aku terlalu banyak melamunkan pria ini sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kami sudah berada di depan rak sepatu. Dengan kikuk aku mengangguk dan memakai sepatu _sneaker _putih-biru sedangkan Sasuke memerhatikanku dalam diam.

Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan sebuah kaus biru berlengan pendek, celana jeans panjang dan sepatu hitam-biru itu membuat Sasuke keren maksimal? Apakah ini benar-benar mukjizat keturunan Uchiha? Kenapa vampir selalu tampan dan keren? Aku kira itu hanya ada di televisi saja, tapi pria di hadapanku membuktikan bahwa keturunan vampir memang keren. Aku berdecak kagum dalam hati.

Ketika aku memandangi wajahnya, lagi-lagi Sasuke mengulurkan tangan di depanku saat aku selesai mengikat tali sepatu. Mungkin ia bermaksud membantuku berdiri. Aku meraih tangannya dan tiba-tiba ia menarik tubuhku hingga kami berpelukan.

"Pegangan yang erat!"

"Apa?" aku menatap Sasuke bingung, kemudian aku merasa cahaya mengelilingi kami membuatku mengeratkan pelukanku pada Sasuke dan memejamkan mata dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Aku menjerit ketika kaki ini menapak seolah jatuh dari pohon yang tinggi. Aku masih menutup mata dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Aku begitu takut hingga tanganku bergetar.

"Sakura, buka matamu. Kita sudah sampai."

Perlahan aku membuka mata dan yang pertama kali menyapa indra penglihatanku itu adalah cahaya yang menyilaukan. Setelah beberapa saat beradaptasi dengan cahaya, aku memandang ke depan dan berdecak kagum dengan apa yang aku lihat. Ini seperti padang rumput yang dipenuhi bunga matahari!

"Indahnya!"

Aku berseru kagum dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar aku berlari ke tengah-tengah rimbunnya bunga matahari. Tidak peduli dengan topiku yang terbang tertiup angin saat aku berlari tadi hingga rambutku berkibar tertiup angin.

Kusentuh bunga-bunga berwarna kuning-oranye itu dengan tawa riang. Aku seperti anak kecil? Biar saja. Aku memang sangat menyukai pemandangan ini dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat bunga matahari sebanyak ini. Ini benar-benar surga dunia.

Aku masih berlari-lari kecil dan berhenti di tengah-tengah taman bunga matahari. Kubentangkan tanganku sambil memejamkan mata menikmati harum bunga matahari yang tertiup angin.

Grep!

Aku membuka mata ketika merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Tangannya melingkar di perutku. Dagu Sasuke bersandar di bahu kananku. Aku merasa jantungku memompa dengan tidak normal. Sentuhan lelaki ini memang selalu sukses membuatku berdebar dan merona.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Aku mengangguk mantap dan menoleh menatapnya, "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan aku membalas dengan meletakkan tangan di atas tangannya. Aaaaakkk! Kencan pertamaku benar-benar romantis! Aku bisa meleleh kalau begini terus.

"Kalau begitu beri aku hadiah," ujar Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

Aku menoleh menatapnya bingung, "Hadiah?"

"Ya, hadiah. Seperti ini."

Sasuke mencium bibirku tanpa melepaksan pelukannya. Tangan kanannya mengusap pipiku dengan lembut. Terbuai akan perlakuannya yang begitu lembut dan manis, aku memejamkan mata dan membalas kecupan Sasuke. Hei, ini juga bisa dikatakan hadiah untukku bukan?

.

.

.

Pria bersurai merah itu memasukkan buku-buku kuliahnya dengan cepat ke dalam tas. Untunglah dosen terakhir tidak masuk sehingga ia bisa pulang cepat dan memasak untuk makan malam. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika adiknya yang tidak bisa memasak itu menggunakan dapur. Akan menjadi seperti apa dapurnya nanti? Lagipula, yang lebih ia takutkan adalah jika Sakura kembali masuk rumah sakit karena keracunan makanan yang gadis itu masak sendiri.

"Sasori, kau bawa mobil 'kan? Aku ikut ya?" Deidara menghampiri sahabatnya yang terlihat sedang terburu-buru.

Merasa tak ditanggapi, Deidara mengeluarkan suara yang lebih kencang, "Hei, Sasori! Kau dengar aku tidak? Hei!"

"Maaf, Dei. Aku sedang buru-buru. Sakura-_chan_ sendirian di rumah."

Menggendong tasnya di punggung, Sasori segera berlari keluar kelas. Tidak peduli dengan panggilan sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

"Dasar! Pengidap _sister complex _akut." Deidara mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan membereskan buku kuliahnya.

.

Menutup pintu mobil berwarna hitam itu dengan kencang, Sasori segera berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam rumah. Ketika memutar kenop pintu rupanya pintu dikunci. Sasori segera mencari kunci cadangan di dalam tas dan membuka pintu.

"_Tadaima_," ucapnya lalu membuka sepatu dan memakai sandal rumah, namun tidak ada sahutan dari Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggilnya setengah berteriak, "mungkin dia tidur siang. Lebih baik aku masak dulu," lanjutnya dalam sebuah gumaman.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di dalam kamar, Sasori menggulung kausnya hingga batas siku. Ia memakai celemek berbentuk kotak-kota merah dengan pinggiran bergambar bayi beruang. Itu adalah celemek yang dihadiahkan Sakura untuknya ketika Sasori berulang tahun dua tahun yang lalu dan sekarang menjadi salah satu benda favorit Sasori, meski awalnya ia menolak memakai celemek yang terlalu imut tersebut.

"Hm, mungkin aku akan memasak ayam goreng krispi kesukaan Sakura-_chan_."

"Onii-chan_, ayam goreng krispi buatan _onii-chan_ memang nomor satu!"_

Hanya dengan membayangkan Sakura dengan lahap memakan masakannya saja sudah membuat Sasori melayang tinggi dalam lamunan. Lihat saja, pria berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu sedang menyatukan telapak tangannya di pipi kanan sambil senyum-senyum dengan aura bunga berterbangan di mana-mana.

"Ah! Aku harus cepat membuatnya!" akhirnya Sasori tersadar dari imajinasinya dan mulai memasak.

.

.

.

"Selesai juga."

Sasori mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya dengan punggung telapak tangan. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Tetapi, Sakura belum juga turun dari kamar. Apa gadis itu seharian bermain _game _sampai waktu tidur siangnya lebih lama dari biasa?

Pria yang memiliki netra _hazel _itu mengernyitkan dahi. Ia sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan adiknya dari hal besar sampai detail yang terkecil. Jadi, ini bukan Sakura yang biasanya meski gadis itu memang makhluk yang suka hibernasi. Sakura akan bangun ketika lapar dan gadis itu memiliki kebiasaan setiap empat jam sekali perutnya akan mengerucuk karena kelaparan.

"Sebaiknya aku cek."

Karena khawatir adiknya akan sakit apabila tidak makan sesuai waktunya, Sasori memutuskan untuk menuju kamar Sakura di lantai dua. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar berwarna cokelat itu, Sasori mengetuk pintu tiga kali seperti kebiasaannya.

"Sakura-_chan_, bangun! Makan malam sudah siap."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemilik kamar, lelaki yang terlihat awet muda itu membuka pintu. Matanya melebar seketika saat melihat kasur yang berantakan dengan pakaian Sakura. Lemari gadis itu juga masih terbuka dan pintu kaca balkon kamarnya terbuka lebar hingga angin menerbangkan gordennya. Karena panik Sasori segera masuk dan mengecek keadaan.

"Sakura-_chan_! Kau di mana?" Sasori membuka pintu lemari dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura di sana, "Sakura-_chan_!" ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, namun tidak ada juga gadis bersurai merah muda di dalam sana.

Di tengah-tengah kepanikannya, Sasori teringat berita penculikan gadis-gadis muda yang akan dijual ke luar negeri.

"Jangan-jangan Sakura-_chan _diculik! Tidaaaaak! Adik kesayanganku!" Sasori menjabak rambutnya sendiri dan berteriak histeris, "ini salahku membiarkannya tinggal seorang diri di rumah!"

Sasori merogoh kantung celana dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya di dalam sana. Ia langsung menekan tombol satu yang segera tersambung ke nomor ponsel Sakura. Namun sayang, ia justru mendengar nada dering ponsel Sakura di atas meja nakas. Sasori merasa kakinya lemas. Ia jatuh terduduk di pinggir kaki ranjang dengan aura suram.

"Sakura-_chan _tidak membawa ponselnya!" Sasori hampir saja menangis kalau saja tidak ingat jika tadi pagi adiknya bilang akan bermain bersama Ino.

"Mungkin Sakura-_chan _ada di rumah Ino!"

Sasori melesat cepat tanpa memedulikan bahwa ia masih memakai celemek imut. Saat ini keadaan adiknyalah yang terpenting. Sasori bahkan rela menukar nyawanya dengan sang adik jika dirasa perlu.

.

.

.

Tap!

Aku membuka mata karena cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuhku dan juga Sasuke perlahan menghilang. Saat ini kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak rela jika kencan pertama kami harus usai pada jam enam sore. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah menjelang malam dan firasatku mengatakan bahwa Sasori _nii-chan _akan pulang cepat.

Mengingat kakakku yang _sister complex_, aku tidak ingin Sasuke terlibat masalah dengannya. Karena Sasuke sekarang sudah jadi pacarku, tentu saja aku ingin mendapatkan restu dari _onii-chan_. Dan tidak mudah mendapat restu darinya, aku saja menembak cowok selalu digagalkan oleh kakakku itu. Miris sekali nasibku.

Kulirik Sasuke yang menatapku cemberut. Ya, walau orang awam yang tidak tahu pasti mengira wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Tapi, aku menyadari ada perbedaan di ekspresinya itu. Bibirnya yang biasanya segaris horizontal terlihat melengkung sedikit ke bawah. Lucu sekali. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk terkekeh geli.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan jutek.

Aku menghentikan tawaku karena takut membuatnya tersinggung, "Jangan cemberut begitu. Besok kita bisa bertemu lagi kok," ujarku dengan senyum manis menatapanya.

Ia memalingkan wajah dari tatapanku. Sepertinya ia malu. Hihihi... Manis sekali!

"Hn."

Brak!

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Mendengar pintu pagar yang ditutup kasar, aku membalikkan badan dan melihat kakakku berdiri sambil meneriakkan namaku. Ia terlihat begitu panik.

"Sasori _nii-chan_," panggilku.

Grep!

"_Onii-chan_, lepas! Kau terlalu erat memelukku."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba Sasori _nii-chan _memelukku dengan begitu erat sampai membuat dadaku sesak. Terakhir kali ia bersikap seperti ini adalah ketika aku terjatuh dari pohon apel di rumah nenek. Ia benar-benar kalut saat itu dan berjanji akan selalu menjagaku. Padahal aku hanya luka gores saja.

"Kau ke mana saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Sasori _nii-chan _melepaksan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahuku dengan erat. Aku bisa melihat _hazel_-nya menatapku dengan penuh kecemasan. Salahku juga yang pergi tanpa memberitahunya, pasti ia kalut sekali tadi. Tapi, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan? Haruskah aku bilang kalau aku habis pergi kencan?

"Aku... Aku..."

Aku gugup tidak berani menatap mata kakakku. Kugigit bibir bawahku memikirkan alasan lain agar ia tidak curiga. Tapi, apa? Apa? Ugh! Otakku benar-benar buntu.

"Sakura-_chan_."

Sasori _nii-chan _menatapku penuh intimidasi. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk melihatnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan, pada dasarnya aku tidak pandai berbohong di hadapan kakakku yang tersayang. Matanya yang sejak tadi hanya fokus padaku tiba-tiba bergerak ke arah lain.

"Siapa kau?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasori _nii-chan _yang terdengar ketus, aku ikut menggerakkan kepala melihat ke arah yang ia pandang. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Sasuke masih berdiri dengan santai di belakangku. Kupikir ia sudah pergi mengingat kebiasannya ketika Sasori-_niichan _muncul pasti ia menghilang bagai angin. Tapi, kenapa pria itu masih di sana?

"Uchiha Sasuke. Pacar dari Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal, _Onii-san_!" Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sedikit dengan hormat dan kembali memandang kakakku.

Jeduaaar!

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke? Kenapa lelaki itu bicara dengan santai begitu! Kulirik Sasori _nii-chan _yang tampak syok. Badan kakakku ini bahkan sampai kaku begini.

"APA!"

"Hari ini adalah kencan pertama kami. Kami menikmati kencan pertama yang begitu romantis." Sasuke berujar dengan nada datarnya dan menatap lurus ke mata Sasori _nii-chan_. Mulut kakakku terbuka dan tertutup dengan wajah semakin pucat.

"Aku berjanji akan mencintai Sakura sepenuh hati dan menjaganya dengan baik."

Sasuke melangkah mendekatiku. Ucapannya barusan membuat pipiku merona. Tidak pernah kubayangkan memiliki kekasih se-_gentle _ini. Aku benar-benar beruntung, rasanya sampai mau menangis saja.

Cup!

"_Oyasumi_,"

Sasuke tersenyum manis setelah mengecup pipiku. Aku berdiri kaku dengan dentuman kencang di dada. Dapat kusadari Sasori _nii-chan _juga berdiri dengan tegang sambil menatap kami dengan mata yang melotot, ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Permisi."

Sasuke membungkukkan badan sedikit dan pergi dari hadapan kami. Setelah Sasuke menghilang di balik tikungan jalan, kulirik tangan Sasori _nii-chan _yang bergetar hebat. Rahangnya mengeras menahan kesal. Matanya memancarkan api kemarahan yang membara. Aku meneguk ludah gugup.

"Bocah sialan! Beraninya mencium Sakura-_chan _di depanku!"

Dan aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya malam ini aku akan mendengar "dongeng" Sasori _nii-chan _sebelum tidur. Tapi, tidak apa-apa karena hari ini sangat menyenangkan.

_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun.

.

.

.

Srek. Srek. Srek.

Sepasang kaki yang memakai _sneaker _hitam berhenti melangkah tepat di tepi jurang. Siluet hitam itu memandang kota Konoha yang bersinar cantik seperti bintang di malam hari sambil bersidekap tangan. Rambutnya bergerak ditiup angin malam. Matanya berkilat dengan tajam dan seringai tampak terlukis di bibirnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku kembali!"

Sosok itu menghilang dengan cepat setelah dedaunan yang berterbangan jatuh karena tertiup angin kencang.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

Area bacot author:

Halo minna-san! Bagaimana dengan chapter 2nya? Beruntung saya lagi ada imajinasi jadi bisa nyelesain chapter ini dengan cepat. Mudah-mudahan ke depannya saya masih punya stok imajinasi yang banyak. XD

Ada pertanyaan dari Sasa-san dan Uchiha Shesura-chan: Apakah akan ada perubahan rated?

Eto... kalau pikiran saya lagi nggak aneh-aneh kemungkinan nggak akan berubah rated. Tapi, kalau pikiran aneh tiba-tiba muncul mungkin akan dibikin side story atau sequelnya di rated yang lebih tinggi atau berubah rated aja ya? *maksud banget ini authornya!* *dijitak Sasuke karena plin-plan* sebenernya Sasuke maunya rated yang "itu" tuh... *diamaterasu* XDD

Arigatou yang udah review chapter 1. Saya teharu baca review positif kalian *ngelap air mata di kaos Itachi*:

sofi asat, imahkakoeni, Sasa, Tomat-23, Shawokey, me, sonedinda2, Uchiha Sakura, sudoer arekndapblekputrakeramat, Uchiha Shesura-chan, ravenpink, JaeJung, Mia Rinuza, Kumada Chiyu, mega naxxtridaya, pw sasusaku, hanazono yuri, ifaharra sasusaku, aliya, Sya Sabaku, iya baka-san.

Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama ya.. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Bubye~! XD


	3. Chapter 3

"Makan siang dan makan malam sudah _nii-chan_ siapkan, nanti tinggal dihangatkan."

"_Ano, onii-chan_—"

"_Game _yang kau inginkan sudah _nii-chan _beli kemarin, jadi kau bisa main sepuasnya hari ini."

"_Eto_..."

"_Onii-chan _juga sudah membeli camilan kesukaanmu,"

"Wah! Camilan! Eh, tapi—"

"_Onii-chan _harap Sakura-_chan _mau menjaga rumah hari ini."

"Ta-tapi, aku ada janji dengan Sasuke-_kun_."

"Sakura-_chan _mau 'kan berjanji sama _onii-chan _untuk tetap tinggal di rumah selagi _onii-chan _kuliah?"

Glup!

Hiiiii! Aku merinding melihat wajah Sasori _nii-chan _yang tersisa jarak sejengkal dari wajahku. Muka _onii-chan _terlihat parah sekali. Kantung matanya begitu kentara, bahkan aku nyaris mengiranya hantu ketika tadi pagi melihat _onii-chan_ menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami.

Sasori _nii-chan _begitu berusaha keras. Ia menyiapkan tiga hidangan makanan yang akan aku makan hari ini sebelum matahari terbit. Alasannya kali ini berbeda. Bukan karena ia takut aku akan meracuni masakanku sendiri, tapi karena ia tidak mengizinkanku keluar rumah barang sesenti pun.

Semua ini berawal karena ketakutannya kalau Sasuke akan membawaku pergi lagi. Takut Sasuke berbuat mesum lagi padaku. Hey! Itu bukan mesum. Bukankah sepasang kekasih biasa bermesraan seperti itu? Apalagi kami adalah pasangan baru. Pastinya cinta kami sedang mekar-mekarnya.

"_Onii-chan_, dengarkan aku—"

"—Tidaaaaak! _Onii-chan _tidak mau dengaaaaar!"

"Eh?"

Aku _sweatdrop _melihat Sasori _nii-chan _yang tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Ekspresinya itu loh seperti tokoh yang sedang depresi dalam sinetron-sinetron. Sekarang ia berjongkok, masih menutupi telinganya. Aura suram benar-benar terasa mengelilinginya, aku bahkan mendengar isak tangis Sasori _nii-chan_.

Haaah... Aku mendesah lelah.

"_Hai, hai_! Aku mengerti. Sekarang sebaiknya _nii-chan _berangkat kuliah."

Grep!

Astaga! Sasori _nii-chan _bergerak cepat sekali! Ia memegang bahuku erat dengan mata berbinar ceria. Aura suramnya tergantikan dengan bintang-bintang bertebaran yang menyilaukan di sekelilingnya. Silau sekali!

"Berarti kau akan putus dengan Sasuke _baka _itu 'kan?"

"Eh?"

"_Yokatta, yokatta. _Baiklah, aku berangkat! Jaga rumah ya, Sakura-_chani!_"

Sasori _nii-chan _pergi begitu saja dengan riangnya. Ia melompat-lompat kecil sambil bersiul meninggalkan aku yang berdiri cengo. Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dengan heran.

"Haaaaahhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Typo, Miss-Typo, OOC, Absurd dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance and Fantasy**

**Rate T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pretty Man: The Series**

**By chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy, Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mattaku_..."

Kukeluarkan desahan lelah saat Sasori _nii-chan _sudah pergi sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Sepertinya _sister complex _kakak laki-lakiku itu semakin parah. Buktinya sudah tiga hari ini aku dikurung di dalam rumah dengan seribu satu alasan. Ponselku bahkan "dipinjam" olehnya dengan dalih ponselnya rusak. Aku mendengus dan bibirku berkedut kesal.

Ketika Sasuke datang pasti Sasori _nii-chan _berdiri di antara kami seperti benteng, membuat aku dan Sasuke tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Bukan berarti aku ingin terjadi apa-apa di antara kami! Aku hanya ingin kebersamaanku dengan Sasuke menjadi privasi kami saja. Lagipula aku malu kalau ada orang lain di antara kami. Kembali aku mengembuskan napas.

Kalau bukan karena Deidara _nii-san _menelepon rumahku untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sasori _nii-chan_ yang seperti di telan bumi karena tidak muncul selama tiga hari di kampusnya, _aniki _itu pasti masih berada di rumah menjagaku seperti satpam dua puluh empat jam. Akhirnya aku memaksa Sasori _nii-chan _untuk kuliah dengan ancaman akan mengadukannya ke ayah dan ibu. Dan ancaman itu selalu berhasil.

Menopang dagu, aku menatap langit cerah yang membentang dengan warna birunya nan indah dari jendela kamar yang kubuka lebar. Angin semilir menerbangkan rambut merah mudaku. Setidaknya angin sejuk ini dapat menentramkan otakku yang pusing memiliki kakak seperti Sasori _nii-chan_.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang apa ya? Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya karena ponselku disita oleh Sasori _nii-chan_ yang aku yakin saat ini ia bawa serta di dalam tasnya itu. Heuh... Untunglah Sasori _nii-chan _belum tahu kalau Sasuke adalah vampir. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika _onii-chan_ mengetahui hal tersebut.

Brak!

"Apa itu?"

Aku mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh dengan sangat kencang. Kuedarkan mataku menatap sekeliling halaman rumah dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat seekor binatang berwarna oranye jatuh tak jauh dari pot bunga.

Kaki ini bergerak dengan cepat, berlari menuruni tangga, melewati dapur dan ruang tamu sampai akhirnya tiba di halaman depan. Aku duduk bersimpuh. Kulihat binatang oranye ini mengernyit kesakitan. Sepertinya ia pingsan. Wajahnya yang imut itu terlihat menderita. Tak tega melihat hal ini lebih lama, aku segera menggendongnya dalam pelukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari bersinar terik. Tampak hiruk pikuk manusia sedang sibuk berlalu-lalang dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Terlihat _sneaker _hitam berjalan lambat di antara kerumunan manusia yang berdesak-desakan. Rambut pirangnya terlihat menyilaukan di bawah guyuran cahaya matahari hingga keringat menetes di pelipis dan jatuh melewati pipinya yang memiliki tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing.

Punggung telapak tangannya mengarah ke pelipis, menghapus keringat yang bercucuran. Ia menengadah menatap langit dengan kedua netra _blue saphire _yang dipayungi telapak tangan.

"Hari ini lebih panas dibanding kemarin," gumamnya lemah, "dan sekarang aku haus."

Saat itulah ia melintasi toko es krim yang tampak menggoda dahaga. Tapi, ia harus menelan ludah pahit karena pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun.

Sudah tiga hari pria ini tidak makan dengan layak, ia bahkan minum dari air sungai maupun keran. Ia merutuki kecerobohannya yang menjatuhkan dompet entah di mana. Tidak mau berlama-lama di depan toko es krim karena setiap pasang mata memerhatikannya seperti gelandangan yang kelaparan, maka Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya dengan rasa malu.

"Aku kembali ke sini untuk membalas dendam. Tapi, kenapa kesialan yang aku dapatkan?" Naruto menghela napas berat dengan lemas. Pria keturunan Uzumaki itu berbelok memasuki gang sempit yang gelap.

"Kalau terus berjalan dengan bentuk seperti ini, aku bisa mati kepanasan."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Setelah merasa dirinya aman dan tidak ada satu orang pun manusia yang melihatnya, pria itu membuat sebuah segel dengan kedua tangan. Lalu, tak lama kemudian tubuh Naruto dikelilingi asap. Asap putih itu perlahan menghilang dan muncullah seekor rubah berwarna oranye.

"Begini lebih baik," Naruto mengibaskan ekornya, "aku harus cepat," kemudian rubah oranye itu melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk dengan cepat laksana anak panah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kruyuk~

Entah sudah berapa kali perut rubah kecil itu berbunyi. Naruto hanya dapat menahan rasa laparnya. Lapar dan haus di tengah cuaca panas yang menyengat membuat tubuhnya makin lemas. Apalagi sudah selama tiga hari ia tidak tidur karena terus berlari mencari keberadaan seseorang, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Kaki-kakinya semakin terasa tak menapak. Badannya terasa makin lemas dan kepalanya pusing. Naruto tidak pernah merasa selemah ini. Mata rubah oranye itu berkunang-kunang, lalu ia tidak dapat menahan keseimbangan sampai akhirnya Naruto merasa tubuhnya melayang bebas terjun dari sebuah atap rumah.

"_Kuso_!" geramnya tertahan.

Brak!

Uzumaki Naruto sudah pasrah sekarang. Apakah ia akan mati kelaparan di kota kelahirannya sendiri? Apa kata ayah dan ibunya nanti? Bisa-bisa ia dikirim ke Afrika untuk dimakamkan di sana. Naruto benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Matanya terpejam rapat. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan apa kata ayah dan ibunya bahwa balas dendam itu bukan perbuatan baik. Sekarang ia mendapatkan akibatnya karena menentang ucapan orang tua.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Di tengah kecemasan, Naruto merasa ada suara kaki yang mendekat. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya terasa terangkat dan merasakan kehangatan yang menentramkan hati. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba membuka mata. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah rambut merah muda dan mata _emerald _yang menatap lurus ke depan dengan cemas. Kemudian ia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak _onii-chan _izinkan. Ini hewan liar, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Tapi, _onii-chan_... Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan hewan malang ini? Ia tampak kesakitan."

"_Onii-chan _tahu, tapi tetap saja itu hewan liar. Aku tidak mau kau sampai dilukainya!"

"Tenang saja. Hewan seimut ini tidak mungkin melukaiku."

Naruto mendengar percakapan dua orang manusia dengan samar-samar. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan netra biru itu menangkap dua sosok yang sedang berdiri berhadapan tak jauh darinya. Ia memfokuskan penglihatan sampai menangkap sesosok manusia yang ia kenali sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

Rambut merah muda. Tatapan _emerald _yang indah. Wajah yang cantik. Naruto terus memandangnya sampai tatapan mereka bersirobok. Si gadis tampak terkejut, namun kemudian ia duduk di samping Naruto dan menatapnya dengan kelegaan.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Rubah-_chan_."

Naruto tidak dapat menahan debaran yang tiba-tiba menghantam jantung. Wajahnya memanas dan matanya membulat begitu melihat senyum manis Sakura yang ditujukan untuknya.

"_Ma-manis sekali!"_

"Untunglah binatang ini sudah sadar. Dengan begitu kita bisa melepaskannya." Sasori ikut menatap Naruto dengan malas. Tangannya bersidekap dan dagunya terangkat sedikit.

"_Onii-chan_! Kau itu 'kan calon dokter hewan! Masa tidak berperikehewanan sih?" Sakura menatap sengit Sasori dengan kesal.

"Habis, aku takut perhatianmu untukku terbagi dua. Kau akan sering bermain dengannya dibanding denganku." Sasori memainkan jari telunjuk dengan bibir manyun.

Sakura mengembuskan napas berat, "Sasori _nii-chan _berpikir terlalu jauh."

Sasori menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura, "Jadi, kau tidak akan cuek padaku?" Sakura mengangguk menjawabnya, "_yatta_! Baiklah, kau boleh merawatnya sampai sembuh, Sakura-_chan_!" Sasori berjingkak senang dan pergi menuju kamarnya begitu saja.

Sakura dan Naruto _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah laku Sasori. Menghela napas, Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Kata Sasori _nii-chan_, kakimu terkilir sewaktu jatuh dari atap rumah. Tapi, tenang saja ia calon dokter hewan yang hebat. Jadi, kakimu sudah diobati olehnya." Sakura tersenyum menatap sang rubah oranye.

Naruto tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia melihat kakinya dan memang benar kaki depan sebelah kirinya telah dibalut oleh perban. Kemudian ia kembali memandang Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan sesuatu di atas meja. Saat ini ia baru sadar kalau terbaring di sebuah kasur. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat ruangan yang ditempatinya ini seperti sebuah kamar.

"_Mungkin kamar gadis ini."_

"Apa kau bisa makan sendiri?" Sakura bertanya pada si rubah seolah rubah ini mengerti akan perkataannya. Ia menggaruk kepala menyadari bahwa ia bertanya hal yang tidak mungkin dijawab oleh seekor hewan.

"Mungkin aku harus menyuapimu. Sepertinya botol susu Kitty masih ada. Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar."

Naruto memandang Sakura yang berlari cepat keluar kamar. Ia melihat ada dua buah mangkuk berisi buah-buahan dan susu yang tergeletak di atas karpet dekat kaki tempat tidur. Naruto mencoba berdiri meski merasa nyeri, tapi luka seperti ini bukan hal yang berarti. Naruto bahkan pernah mendapatkan luka yang lebih parah dari ini.

Naruto melompat dan mendarat di atas karpet dengan selamat. Ia mendekati mangkuk berisi buah-buahan dengan kaki pincang.

"Gadis yang baik," gumam Naruto. Kemudian ia memakan buah-buahan itu dengan lahap.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar setelah mengambil botol susu. Matanya melebar sedikit melihat rubah yang dirawatnya sedang makan dengan rakus. Ia berjalan mendekat sampai si rubah menyadari dan menoleh padanya. Sakura berjongkok di hadapan sang rubah.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Mulai sekarang aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh, Saphire-_chan!_" Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak dengan jari telunjuk menyentuh dagunya, "sepertinya nama itu cocok untukmu, _ne_?"

Naruto menganga terpesona melihat Sakura yang tersenyum manis. Sekali lagi jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan wajahnya merona meski tidak akan ada yang menyadari kecuali ia sendiri. Gadis di hadapannya ini telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang siluman rubah jatuh cinta pada gadis manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang langit malam yang bertabur bintang dari balik jendela kamar Sakura. Ia sudah berubah dari sosok rubah menjadi manusia, meski telinganya masih berbentuk telinga rubah berwarna pirang sesuai warna rambutnya dan ekornya berkibas pelan.

Pria itu sedang melamun. Jika bukan karena Sakura menolongnya, ia tidak tahu nasibnya seperti apa. Ia terselamatkan dan berhutang budi pada gadis itu. Selain itu, ia merasakan perasaan berbeda tiap kali berdekatan dengan Sakura. Naruto tersenyum ketika mengingat senyum manis Sakura seharian ini.

Senyumnya memudar ketika ia ingat tujuannya ke Konoha. Kembali teringat di benaknya kekalahan yang membuat Naruto merasa malu. Waktu itu ia masihlah sangat muda, umurnya baru delapan tahun. Ia berkelahi dengan seseorang yang sudah dianggap sahabatnya, namun ia dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah.

"_Kau lemah."_

Ucapan anak itu kembali terngiang di telinga Naruto. Suara datar dan seringai meremehkan yang masih sangat diingat Naruto seolah berada di pantulan kaca jendela. Naruto menggeram kesal dengan kepalan tangan yang mengeras.

"Mmmm... Ayam krispi... Mm... Nyam nyam..."

Naruto menoleh ketika mendengar igauan Sakura. Gadis itu sedang tidur dengan lelap. Lelaki berkulit tan itu tersenyum geli melihat Sakura yang tampak manis ketika tersenyum, namun terlihat acak-acakan ketika tidur. Bahkan bantal, guling dan selimut sudah tidak berada di posisi semula.

Pria bersurai pirang itu mendekati ranjang Sakura. Ia menarik selimut sampai menutupi bahu gadis itu. Ketika menarik selimut, Naruto melihat tangan kirinya yang dibalut perban. Ia mengusap perban itu dengan pelan dan kembali menatap Sakura yang terlelap.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto tulus dengan sebuah senyum lembut.

"Mmm... Ayam krispi..."

Dan Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Sakura. Tentu saja gadis itu mengucapkannya tanpa sadar karena mengigau. Bagaimana reaksi Sasori kalau tahu Sakura mengigau ayam krispi buatannya ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menopang dagu di balkon kamar. Ia menatap kota Konoha dengan tatapan datar. Sudah seharian ini ia tidak mengunjungi kekasihnya yang tinggal di sana karena kakak kekasihnya yang menyebalkan itu dengan terang-terangan melarang Sasuke datang ke rumah mereka. Kata pria bersurai merah yang Sasuke ketahui bernama Haruno Sasori, Sasuke tidak perlu datang setiap hari kalau perlu tidak usah datang lagi.

Sasuke mendengus keras. Tidakkah pemuda _baby face _itu ketahui bahwa rasa rindunya pada Sakura sudah sebesar bukit tempat tinggal klannya ini? Sasuke bahkan sampai dibuat gusar karena menahan rindu.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Sasuke datang ke rumah Sakura, tentu saja dengan caranya yang khas sebagai vampir. Tetapi, ia tidak mau ambil resiko jika ia datang lalu Sasori sedang berada di rumah mereka. Ia ingin menciptakan imej baik di mata kakak lelaki Sakura itu, namun sepertinya Sasori memiliki semacam penyakit _sister complex _yang akut sehingga membuatnya sedikit repot.

Sasuke mengusap layar sentuh ponsel pintarnya. Ia menatap _wallpaper _ponsel tersebut yang merupakan fotonya dan Sakura dengan Sasori yang ikut nyempil di belakang mereka, tapi sudah ia _edit_ dengan membuat _blur _wajah calon kakak iparnya itu. Di foto tersebut Sakura tampak tersenyum lebar dengan pipi yang ternodai krim kue. Sasuke tanpa sadar menghela napas berat lagi. Ia benar-benar rindu Sakura.

"Adikku sedang galau rupanya."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia memang sedang fokus pada dunianya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain yang sejak tadi sudah memerhatikannya dengan senyum geli.

"Berisik, Itachi!"

Itachi tertawa, lalu berjalan mendekat tepat di samping Sasuke yang masih memandang _wallpaper _ponselnya.

"Jadi, itu calon adik iparku?"

Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu mengunci ponsel pintarnya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku celana, "Hn," sahutnya.

"Cantik. Bawalah ke sini, aku ingin mengenalnya," kata Itachi memandang kota Konoha yang berkilauan karena lampu-lampu yang menyala.

"Tapi, dia manusia." Sasuke menerawang ikut memandang kota Konoha.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa. Ayah dan ibu pasti mengerti," sahutnya.

Sasuke melirik Itachi, "Ayah dan ibu mungkin bisa menerimanya. Tapi, kakek?"

Itachi menoleh cepat dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Adiknya yang selalu optimis dan tidak pernah ragu kini terlihat berbeda.

"Hei, ini tidak seperti Sasuke yang kukenal." Itachi tersenyum mengejek.

Sasuke berbalik dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di teralis balkon. Kepalanya mendongak memandang langit malam yang dihiasi bintang.

"Dunia kami berbeda," gumam Sasuke nyaris berbisik.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke hingga adiknya itu menoleh menatapnya.

"Jangan putus asa. Cinta bisa menyatukan segala macam perbedaan. Yakinlah, kakek pasti menerima gadis itu," ujar Itachi lembut.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya sedikit, lalu mendengus sambil menepis tangan Itachi dengan pelan.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Sasuke yang kini berhadapan dengan Itachi.

Itachi memasukkan tangan yang ditepis oleh Sasuke ke dalam saku celananya, "Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri."

Dengan senyum yang misterius, Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandangya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Namun, setidaknya ia sedikit berterimakasih pada kakaknya tersebut karena sudah mencoba menghibur Sasuke yang sedang galau.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura." Sasuke menatap langit malam dengan senyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaaaam!"

Sakura merenggangkan tangannya yang terasa kram sehabis tidur. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk ia mematikan alarm yang terus berbunyi. Menyingkapkan selimut, Sakura pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi.

Dengan rambut yang berantakan, Sakura memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya benar-benar jelek ketika baru bangun tidur. Air liur bahkan masih tercetak di pinggir bibirnya. Apakah wajah ini yang dilihat Sasuke ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba muncul di kamar mandi?

Nyut!

Sakura meremas piyama di balik jantungnya. Jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan. Bukan karena ia sedih karena wajahnya terlihat jelek ketika bangun tidur lalu dilihat Sasuke, tetapi karena gadis itu merindukan kekasihnya.

"Ini semua karena Sasori _nii-chan_," dengusnya dan menggosok gigi dengan kasar hingga gusinya berdarah dan ia merintih kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu, tanpa terasa sudah satu minggu Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sasori sudah mengembalikan ponsel Sakura dan ketika Sakura membuka ponselnya ternyata tidak ada satu pun pesan atau panggilan telepon Sasuke. Namun, tingkah Sasori yang terlihat begitu berbinar ketika mengembalikan ponsel Sakura membuat gadis itu curiga. Jangan-jangan semua pesan dan panggilan telepon Sasuke sudah dihapus kakaknya.

Sakura hanya mampu menghela napas kalau mengingat tingkah laku sang kakak. Ia ingin memarahi Sasori, tapi tak tega. Jadilah kini sang adik yang selalu mengalah dan membiarkan dirinya dimonopoli oleh sang kakak. Meskipun Sasori sangat menyayangi Sakura, adakalanya gadis itu ingin kebebasan.

Sakura yang sedang melamun di ruang makan merasa kaget ketika bulu halus menyentuh kakinya. Ternyata rubah yang dirawatnya sedang mengusap kaki Sakura dengan punggung hewan itu. Sakura yang tadinya cemberut jadi tersenyum kembali. Ia mengangkat si rubah ke pangkuan dan mengusap punggungnya hingga si rubah mencari posisi nyaman.

"Untung kau datang, Saphire-_chan_. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah jadi zombi karena dikurung terus di rumah ditemani _game _seharian."

Sakura terus mengusap punggung si rubah sambil menikmati bulu-bulunya yang halus. Seolah mengerti ucapan Sakura, rubah itu mendongak dan menatap matanya. Sakura mengusap kepala rubah itu dengan senyum lembut.

"_Arigatou_."

"_Jangan sedih, Sakura-_chan_."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaargghh!"

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi. Satu minggu tidak bertemu dengan Sakura rasanya seperti satu tahun tidak makan tomat. Meskipun ia vampir, tetapi ia memakan makanan manusia. Jangan samakan vampir zaman sekarang dengan vampir zaman dulu yang hanya bisa menghisap darah manusia.

Keadaan Sasuke semakin kacau. Rambutnya yang jabrik di bagian belakang tampak mencuat di mana-mana. Wajahnya yang pucat tambah menyeramkan dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata. Pakaiannya tampak kusut dan kancing kemejanya dikancingkan dengan asal. Mungkin sekilas ia tampak seksi, tapi dilihat dari auranya ia tampak mengenaskan.

Ia melihat kembali ponsel di tangannya. Sudah empat puluh kali ia mencoba menelepon gadisnya, tetapi selalu di-_reject_. Tiga puluh pesan ia kirim, tapi tak ada balasan. Sekalinya ada balasan, namun membuat Sasuke sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika isi pesan tersebut adalah **'Jangan ganggu aku lagi, **_**Baka Hentai**_** Sasuke!'**. Apa maksud Sakura membalas pesannya seperti itu? Apa gadis itu ingin hubungan mereka berakhir?

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya nanti malam!"

Akhirnya Sasuke bertindak juga setelah sekian lama menahan diri. Menurutnya Sakura tidak mungkin mengirimkan pesan seperti itu. Ia sangat yakin jika pelakunya adalah Sasori. Namun, ia perlu memastikannya malam ini ketika Sasori sudah terlelap pastinya karena pria ini tidak mau ada pengganggu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara jangkrik musim panas bersahut-sahutan di tengah malam membuat manusia semakin telelap dalam tidurnya. Keadaan sebuah perumahan di kota Konoha terlihat begitu sepi karena jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, jadi tak ada satu pun warga yang terlihat berada di luar rumah.

Di balik sepinya perumahan itu terlihat bayangan yang bergerak cepat dan melompati atap-atap rumah warga. Bayangan hitam itu berhenti tepat di sebuah atap rumah kosong di samping kediaman Haruno. Mata sehitam jelaganya mengamati sebuah kamar yang redup akan cahaya. Ia yakin pemilik kamar sedang tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seekor rubah membuka matanya dan berdiri dengan cepat dari keranjang tidur. Ia bersikap siaga saat merasakan sebuah aura yang sangat dikenalinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto kembali ke wujud aslinya.

Tap!

Alisnya hampir menyatu ketika mendengar suara kaki orang yang mendarat di balkon kamar Sakura. Ia tahu siapa orang tersebut. Seseorang yang sudah membuatnya ingin membalas dendam. Seseorang yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus musuhnya sejak kecil.

Sret!

"Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mattaku: Ya ampun

Kuso: Sial

Yatta: Yeah!

Yokatta: Syukurlah

Area bacot author:

Serius! Saya ini paling nggak bisa bikin sesuatu jadi misterius. Alur saya mudah ketebak ya? Hahaha... *garuk-garuk kepala* Tapi, ada yg nebak nggak kalau orang yang saya bikin sok misterius itu Naruto? XD

Oke! Ada cinta segitiga di sini. Bayangin aja dah kayak twilight gitu... *maksa padahal ceritanya beda banget* XD

Ada yang nebak kemarin Naruto itu Karin, Hinata, bahkan Obito? Tapi, maaf kalian belum beruntung. Coba lagi nanti. *udah kayak undian snack* Oh ya, tenang aja nggak akan ada SasuHina di sini ;D

Untuk next chap, ada yang bisa nebak apa yang akan terjadi antara Sasuke dan Naruto? Pasti udah ada yang bisa nebak nih... XDD

**Arigatou Gozaimasu kepada nama-nama di bawah ini yang berbaik hati mereview chapter kemarin:**

**Sasa, aliyah, hanazono yuri, sofi asat, Uchiha Shesura-chan, KazuRin shippers, sonedinda2, cheryxsasuke, iya baka-san, Ifaharra sasusaku, haruchan, ravenpink, Mia Rinuza, Tomat-23, Uchiha Sakura, Erika Liana19, sudoer arekndapblekputrakeramat, ichiro kenichi, mega naxxtridaya, sakira nata-chan, imahkakoeni, Shawokey, Lhylia Kiryu.**

**Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan nama ya : )**

Area curhat author part 2:

Saya suka sedih lihat trafic pembaca banyak banget tapi reviewnya sedikit. *pundung* #abaikan

Oke, see you next chap!

Bubye~! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Typo, Miss-Typo, OOC, Absurd dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance and Fantasy**

**Rate T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pretty Man: The Series**

**By chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy, Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berdiri dengan sikap siaga menghadap pintu balkon kamar Sakura yang baru saja dibuka. Angin berhembus menerbangkan gorden berwarna hijau _army_. Kedua _saphire_-nya menyalak menatap sesosok makhluk yang berdiri dengan wajah datar di hadapannya. Emosi Naruto berkumpul menjadi satu di kepalan tangan yang semakin erat.

Angin malam yang terasa dingin menerbangkan surai kedua insan berjenis kelamin laki-laki tersebut. Tak ada satu pun yang berniat melepaskan tatapan tajam mereka. Naruto bahkan terdengar menggeletukkan giginya sedangkan pria di hadapannya terlihat begitu tenang.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto menyebut nama itu dengan desisan tajam seolah ia begitu membenci makhluk berjenis vampir tersebut. Teringat akan tujuan utamanya kembali ke Konoha dan orang yang ingin ditemuinya justru muncul secara tak terduga di depan wajah Naruto. Apakah Naruto patut mensyukuri kebetulan ini?

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat bahwa ia berada di kamar Sakura. Naruto mengernyitkan alis tanda ia sedang menganalisis keadaan. Sasuke muncul di kamar Sakura dapat dikatakan bukan sebuah kebetulan, pasti ada tujuan tertentu yang menyebabkan seorang vampir mengunjungi kamar gadis manusia di tengah malam begini. Naruto tersentak akan analisanya. Jika seorang vampir mendatangi manusia, berarti jawabannya hanya ada satu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Sasuke menatap nyalang seorang sahabat lama yang sudah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu.

"Aku datang untuk membalas dendam!" Naruto menjawab dengan tak kalah tegas.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya sedikit lalu kembali datar, "Jadi kau ingin menggunakan cara licik?"

Taring Sasuke memanjang seiring dengan emosi yang perlahan meluap. Ia tak habis pikir jika Naruto datang dengan tujuan membalas dendam padanya dan memanfaatkan keberadaan Sakura. Ya, pria bersurai _raven _ini menyangka jika Naruto menggunakan Sakura sebagai sandera mengingat keberadaan pria itu saat ini di kamar Sakura.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu! Makhluk vampir rendahan!" Naruto berseru lantang hingga menyebabkan Sakura yang terlelap merasa terusik.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa berada di kamar Sakura?" Sasuke menaikkan volume suaranya sedikit dengan mata berubah menjadi merah-hitam yang disebut _sharingan_.

Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar marah. Perlahan gadis itu membuka mata dan melihat dua siluet manusia berada di depan pintu balkon kamar. Sakura yang masih belum sadar tidak begitu paham akan apa yang terjadi. Ia mengucek mata beberapa kali hingga penglihatannya jelas dan menangkap sosok Sasuke serta sosok manusia dengan kuping dan ekor aneh berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Cih! Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan seorang manusia dimangsa oleh makhluk sepertimu! Tidak akan kubiarkan Sakura menjadi korban taring sialanmu itu!" Naruto berseru lantang dan menerjang Sasuke dengan kepalan tinju mengarah lurus ke wajah Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura memekik kaget ketika melihat kekasihnya akan dipukul oleh makhluk asing yang tak ia kenal.

Sasuke berhasil menghindari tinjuan Naruto dengan mudah. Ia melirik ranjang Sakura, gadisnya sudah terbangun dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi kaget. Ia tidak bisa berkelahi di sana, bisa-bisa rumah Sakura menjadi hancur karena kekuatannya dan Naruto.

"Kau membangunkan Sakura," desis Sasuke tajam.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menghisap darah Sakura-_chan_!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis tak suka ketika Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan akrab. Ia melompat dan berdiri di atap rumah kosong yang berada di samping rumah Sakura setelah berhasil menghindari tendangan Naruto.

"Kau tetap saja lemah," ujar Sasuke sinis dengan wajah datar.

Naruto menggeletukkan gigi kesal, "_Teme_!"

Melihat Naruto yang akan melompat, Sasuke berlari dan melompati atap-atap rumah guna memancing Naruto agar menjauh dari rumah Sakura. Sementara itu, Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa-apa berlari menuju balkon kamar dan melihat Sasuke yang melompat dikejar oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggilnya, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh.

Sakura panik. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada kekasihnya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis yang masih memakai piyama kotak-kotak merah muda itu turun dari balkon kamar dengan merambat di dinding. Tidak begitu sulit, mengingat Sakura adalah gadis yang tomboy dan ia pernah beberapa kali kabur dari rumah karena _sister complex _Sasori.

Sakura memanjat pagar rumah tanpa kesulitan. Ia berlari mengikuti Sasuke dan Naruto. Rasanya ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Entah bagaimana caranya, tetapi Sakura bisa merasakan aura berbahaya dari makhluk berekor yang mengejar Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apapun pada kekasihnya. Sakura harus bisa menghentikan perkelahian kedua pria tersebut.

Sakura kelelahan karena berlari. Ia kehilangan jejak Sasuke. Tangan gadis itu bertumpu di lutut sambil mengatur napas. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tidak tahu di mana Sasuke berada.

"Sial!" dengus Sakura, kesal.

Sakura berdiri tegak dan menghapus keringat yang membasahi dahi. Ia mendongak memandang bulan purnama yang begitu indah. Saat memerhatikan bulan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

"Aku harus memberitahu keluarga Sasuke-_kun_. Mereka pasti bisa menolongnya!" dengan semangat yang kembali muncul, Sakura berlari menuju bukit Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gulp!

Sakura menelan ludah ketika sudah sampai di kaki bukit. Ia memandang ngeri pepohonan rimbun yang ada di depannya. Di dalam sana pasti gelap. Tentu saja demikian, karena itu adalah hutan terlarang yang diceritakan oleh Ino beberapa waktu lalu. Dan sekarang ia justru berada di depan hutan untuk menemui keluarga vampir. Apa ia sudah gila?

Gulp!

Sekali lagi Sakura menelan ludah karena takut dan gugup. Akan tetapi, demi Sasuke apapun akan ia lakukan. Ia tidak ingin menyesal tanpa melakukan apapun. Sakura tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Sungguh tragis jika mereka berpisah padahal baru memulai hubungan.

"Aku mungkin sudah gila!"

Seiring teriakannya yang terdengar putus asa, Sakura berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia terus berlari dan tidak berani memandang ke sekeliling. Gadis itu hanya fokus pada jalan di depan hingga ia terjatuh karena tersandung batu.

"_Ittai_!"

Sakura meringis memegangi lutut yang berdarah cukup banyak. Celana piyama yang pendek membuat kulit lututnya mudah tergores karena terjatuh cukup keras. Sekarang ia merasakan nyeri begitu hebat pada lutut kanannya itu.

Srek srek...

Sakura mendengar suara daun kering yang diinjak. Ia merasa ketakutan hingga keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya. Jika yang mendekat ke arahnya saat ini adalah binatang buas, Sakura akan sulit berlari karena lutut yang terluka. Dan jika yang muncul adalah hantu, Sakura lebih takut akan hal itu. Gadis itupun hanya mampu berdoa dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat dan berhenti. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang begitu melihat sosok yang begitu pucat berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Pria tampan itu berdiri menatap Sakura dengan wajah datar. Ekspresinya mengingatkan Sakura pada seseorang.

"Wangi darah yang sangat manis."

"_Astaga! Jangan katakan bahwa ia adalah vampir!"_

Sakura mengangkat bahunya kaget mendengar pernyataan dari suara berat yang terdengar menakutkan. Ia menelan ludah susah payah dan takut setengah mati menatap pria yang sekarang tersenyum memandangnya. Senyum itu bahkan terlihat begitu menyeramkan bagi Sakura. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak memanggil Sasuke, tapi kekasihnya itu entah berada di mana. Yang jelas Sakura tahu jika keadaannya saat ini tidak aman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bugh!

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini! Dan berjanjilah untuk tidak mendekati Sakura-_chan_ lagi!"

Naruto berhasil meninju wajah Sasuke hingga pria itu terpental dan menabrak pohon di belakangnya sampai tumbang. Sasuke mendecih, lalu mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini. Bocah rubah itu pasti sudah berlatih keras hingga bisa memukulnya dengan kuat.

Sasuke berdiri dan melemaskan lehernya. Ia tidak akan main-main lagi karena hal ini menyangkut Sakura. Pemuda itu tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mendekati Sakuranya lagi. Ia akan memusnahkan siluman rubah itu bagaimanapun caranya, meski mereka adalah sahabat.

"Sakura adalah milikku!"

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Naruto dengan tangan yang dialiri kekuatan listrik. Naruto sangat terkejut, namun ia memiliki refleks yang cepat dengan menghindari _chidori _Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh menghadap pohon di mana Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan melompat ke sana.

Naruto mengumpulkan _chakra_ di tangan kanan hingga membentuk gumpalan angin berwarna biru. Ia melompat dan bergerak cepat menuju Sasuke yang juga berlari ke arahnya. Kejadian ini nampak persis seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau memiliki Sakura-_chan_! _Rasengan_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa kau va-va-va-va—"

"—Vampir? Ya, aku vampir."

Sakura yakin saat ini wajahnya sudah sangat pucat karena ketakutan. Ia tidak mengenali vampir di hadapannya ini. Jadi, ia tidak tahu apakah vampir ini baik atau jahat.

Vampir yang memakai kaus hitam itu berjalan mendekati Sakura membuat gadis itu mencoba mundur, tetapi karena kaki yang terluka membuat Sakura tidak dapat bergerak. Ia sekarang hanya bisa pasrah melihat lelaki di hadapannya berjongkok dan memandang lukanya yang berdarah dengan wajah datar. Sakura tidak berani menatap sang vampir, ia memejamkan mata dengan tangan meremas piyamanya.

"Eh?"

Sakura membuka mata ketika merasakan sebuah kain menyentuh lukanya. Gadis bernetra hijau daun itu melihat vampir laki-laki di hadapannya ini sedang membalut lutut Sakura yang terluka. Karena tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, Sakura hanya terdiam memerhatikan.

"Tidak usah takut, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak akan memakanmu. Lagipula jika aku sampai menyentuhmu, kurasa aku akan mati di tangan Sasuke."

Sakura sekali lagi dibuat terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan pemuda asing ini, ditambah pemuda itu tersenyum begitu ramah padanya. Apa Sakura hanya berhalusinasi saja? Tapi, ia yakin semua ini adalah nyata.

"Sasuke?" Sakura menggumamkan nama kekasihnya, "ah! Apa kau keluarganya Sasuke-_kun_? Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku?" lanjut Sakura dengan nada menuntut serta bingung.

"Ya, aku kakaknya. Namaku Itachi. Dan bagaimana aku bisa tahu namamu karena kau adalah pacar adikku." Itachi mengusap kepala Sakura pelan membuat gadis itu mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajah.

Sakura hampir saja tenggelam dengan perasaan bahagianya jika saja ia tidak ingat tujuan awal pergi ke bukit.

"Itachi-_nii_, aku butuh bantuanmu!" Sakura mencengkram kaus Itachi membuat pria itu tersentak kaget.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Tolong selamatkan Sasuke! Dia sedang berkelahi dengan makhluk yang memiliki ekor berwarna kuning!"

DUAAAARRR!

Sebuah ledakan besar dan goncangan tanah membuat Sakura memekik kaget. Sedangkan Itachi menoleh ke arah sumber ledakan dan mendesah mengerti. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sakura lalu menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_.

"I-Itachi _nii-san_," cicit Sakura karena bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Itachi.

Itachi menatap Sakura dan tersenyum, "Aku mengerti. Kita akan menemui _baka otouto _itu."

Lalu Sakura sekali lagi memekik kaget karena Itachi mendadak berlari dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa berhubungan dengan vampir membuat jantungnya nyaris copot terus?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat kelelahan. Keadaan keduanya tampak tidak begitu berbeda. Meskipun mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan yang besar, tapi luka keduanya tidak begitu parah. Mereka bahkan masih dapat berdiri dengan gagah.

"Aku berbeda dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Jangan meremehkanku, _teme_!" Naruto mengusap hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke dengan seringai terlukis di bibir. Meskipun begitu, ia mengakui dalam hati jika Naruto sudah bertambah kuat bahkan bisa menandinginya.

"Mungkin awalnya aku datang untuk balas dendam, tapi kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu untuk Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto merilekskan diri dan memejamkan mata.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura?" Sasuke begitu kesal akan kata-kata Naruto yang terdengar seperti sudah mengenal lama Sakura. Ia pun membuka telapak tangan hingga sebuah cahaya muncul beserta _katana _di genggaman Sasuke.

"Karena Sakura-_chan _adalah penolongku dan gadis yang aku sukai!" Naruto membuka matanya yang tampak seperti kucing dengan warna kuning keemasan, ia meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke dengan tinjunya.

Sasuke menahan tinju Naruto dengan _katana_. Jarak wajahnya dengan Naruto begitu dekat sehingga ia bisa melihat perubahan sempurna Uzumaki Naruto dalam _mode_ _sage_.

"Cih!" Sasuke berdecih dan kemudian melommpat menjauh, begitu pula Naruto.

"Walaupun kau adalah sahabatku, tapi tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh gadis yang kusukai!" seruan lantang Naruto membuat Sasuke menatapnya kesal.

Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya dan menyampirkan ke belakang pinggang. Ia memandang Naruto dengan angkuh serta aura mencengkam. Pria rubah itu sudah mengambil jalan yang salah dengan menantang Sasuke karena Uchiha Sasuke juga tidak akan menyerahkan Sakura begitu saja.

"Kau banyak bicara!"

Sasuke meluncur dengan cepat dan memukul Naruto hingga siluman rubah itu terpental dan menghantam tanah hingga hancur. Debu dari tanah yang tandus akibat pertarungan mereka berterbangan dengan cukup pekat. Satu hal yang pasti, jangan pernah remehkan kekuatan Uchiha Sasuke ketika ia marah.

Naruto merintih kesakitan dan bangkit berdiri lalu kembali membalas serangan Sasuke. Tidak ada yang kelihatan mau mengalah. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala untuk melindungi Sakura yang mereka klaim sebagai milik mereka. Mereka berdua pun tidak sadar jika Itachi dan Sakura baru saja tiba di medan pertarungan.

Itachi membulatkan mata melihat arena pertarungan yang sangat kacau. Pohon-pohon tumbang dan tanah pun hancur. Keadaan ini lima kali lipat lebih parah dibanding ketika ia menyaksikan Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung terakhir kalinya.

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, kalau tidak bisa saja bukit ini hancur oleh kekuatan mereka berdua. Itachi menurunkan Sakura dan merenggangkan otot tangannya sebentar. Sementara itu Sakura menatap ngeri arena pertarungan yang lebih mirip seperti kawasan yang baru saja diterjang angin tornado.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tetap di sini. Aku akan menghentikan mereka." Itachi melirik Sakura dan bersiap pergi menghentikan dua pria yang masih adu jotos.

"Ta-tapi," cicit Sakura yang khawatir memandang Itachi.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini." Itachi mengelus kepala Sakura dan tersenyum lembut kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

"Semoga Itachi-_nii _berhasil menghentikan mereka." Sakura menyatukan telapak tangannya seperti berdoa.

Dari jauh Sakura bisa melihat Itachi tiba-tiba muncul di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sulung Uchiha itu menghentikan pergerakan mereka dengan membuat sebuah pantulan sehingga Sasuke dan Naruto terpental cukup keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Itachi!" Sasuke yang pertama kali berdiri menatap tajam kakakknya karena ikut campur dalam perkelahian.

"Tentu saja memisahkan kalian berdua," sahut Itachi tegas, kemudian ia menghadap Naruto yang berusaha bangkit, "halo, Naruto. Lama tidak berjumpa!" sapanya ramah.

"Halo, Itachi -_nii_. Kekuatan pantulanmu masih hebat seperti dulu," sahut Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

"Dan kau sudah bertambah kuat, Naruto," balas Itachi.

"Minggir kau, Itachi!" teriak Sasuke dengan _sharingan _yang bertransformasi menjadi _mangekyou sharingan_.

"Sebaiknya hentikan semua ini," ujar Itachi.

"Berisik!"

"Sasuke-_kun_, hentikan!"

Sasuke menerjang Itachi dengan melayangkan tinju pada kakaknya itu, namun ia terkejut begitu melihat Sakura berdiri melindungi Itachi. Sasuke tidak sempat menghentikan gerakannya hingga membuat Sakura terpental jauh akibat tinjuan Sasuke. Itachi dan Naruto tidak kalah terkejut melihat Sakura yang berguling di atas tanah. Mereka bertiga lantas berlari menghampiri Sakura yang pingsan.

"Sakura!" Sasuke begitu panik melihat Sakura yang pingsan dengan darah dan luka di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" Naruto berteriak marah dan hendak menghajar Sasuke kembali, namun berhasil dihentikan Itachi.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa Sakura ke _mansion_. Kurasa ibu bisa menyembuhkannya," ujar Itachi yang terlihat paling tenang di sana.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menggendong Sakura dengan hati-hati. Naruto sebenarnya tidak terima, tapi apa yang dikatakan Itachi benar. Kekuatan Sasuke itu sangat besar dan jika mengenai manusia pasti akan berakibat fatal. Oleh karena itu, kekuatan ibu Sasuke sangat dibutuhkan karena hanya ia yang mampu mengobati Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak!

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya kasar dan membaringkan Sakura di atas ranjang. Ia memandang pilu wajah kekasihnya yang penuh luka. Sasuke menyusuri tubuh Sakura dan menemukan sapu tangan Itachi membalut lutut kekasihnya. Sasuke membuka balutan sapu tangan itu dan miris melihat luka Sakura di sana.

Sungguh saat ini wangi darah Sakura sangat menggoda, namun Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga agar nafsu vampirnya tidak menguasai. Ia berusaha keras mengontrol diri dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Sementara itu, Naruto memerhatikan Sasuke dalam diam. Jika Sasuke datang ke kamar Sakura untuk memakan gadis itu, mengapa saat ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyerang Sakura ketika gadis itu terluka dan mengeluarkan darah? Dan mengapa Sasuke menolong Sakura? Lalu, kenapa Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi sedih begitu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka berdua?

Pertanyaan di otak Naruto begitu banyak dan tak mampu terucap. Saat ini ia lebih memilih diam dan mengawasi Sasuke saja. Ia pun sebenarnya ragu jika Sasuke menghisap darah manusia karena setahunya keluarga vampir Uchiha tidak pernah menghisap darah manusia lagi sejak konoha berhasil dipertahankan dari iblis.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Suara lembut itu terdengar memasuki kamar Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh melihat Uchiha Mikoto dengan gaun tidur berwarna hitam masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke diikuti Itachi.

"Aku tidak sengaja memukulnya," sahut Sasuke sambil berdiri memersilakan ibunya duduk di dekat Sakura.

Mikoto duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap Sakura meneliti, "Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati. Gadis ini adalah manusia."

"Maafkan aku," Sasuke menunduk menyesali perbuatannya.

Mikoto tersenyum dan menyentuh tangan Sasuke, "Jika kau ingin minta maaf, minta maaflah dengannya nanti setelah ia bangun. Saat ini biar ibu mengobatinya. Sebaiknya kau dan Naruto pergi membersihkan diri, luka kalian juga harus diobati."

"Baik, _kaa-san_,"

"Baik, _baa-san_,"

"Ayo ikut aku, Naruto," Itachi pergi dari kamar Sasuke diikuti Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

"Kau gadis yang sangat kuat."

Mikoto tersenyum lembut memandang wajah Sakura yang pingsan. Kemudian ia memancarkan kekuatannya pada telapak tangan dan menyembuhkan luka-luka Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kaa-san_, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Sasuke langsung menghampiri ibunya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar pria itu.

"Apa Sakura-_chan _baik-baik saja?" Naruto ikut bertanya penasaran. Wajah siluman rubah itu sudah diobati oleh Itachi, terlihat dari beberapa plester menempel di sana.

Mendengar Naruto ikut bertanya mengenai keadaan pacarnya, Sasuke menatap tajam lelaki rubah itu. Naruto pun tak kalah tajam membalas tatapan Sasuke. Sepertinya aura permusuhan masih kental mengudara di antara mereka.

Mikoto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua remaja di hadapannya, "Sepertinya ia adalah gadis yang sangat penting bagi kalian," ucapan Mikoto berhasil mengalihkan kedua pria yang sedang beradu tatapan tajam.

Naruto tersipu malu, sedangkan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi anak bungsunya yang selalu terlihat dingin kali ini malu-malu karena seorang gadis manusia.

"Jadi namanya Sakura? Ia baik-baik saja. Saat ini biarkan ia istirahat dulu. Sebaiknya kalian juga beristirahat,"

"_Arigatou, kaa-san,_" Sasuke berucap pelan namun begitu tulus hingga membuat Mikoto sedikit tertegun. Ibu dua anak itu tersenyum lembut membalas ucapan Sasuke. Ia pun berlalu menuju kamarnya setelah menepuk lembut pundak Sasuke.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia lega karena tidak terjadi hal yang fatal terhadap Sakura dan sepertinya ibunya tidak begitu mempermasalahkan kehadiran Sakura yang notabenenya seorang manusia. Perasaan optimis pun perlahan muncul di sanubari Sasuke. Ia yakin keluarganya mampu menerima kehadiran gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Hei, Sasuke!" panggilan menyebalkan Naruto mengalihkan lamunan Sasuke. Pria dengan mata sekelam malam itu melirik Naruto dengan sebal.

"Aku akan tidur di kamar yang biasanya. Kalau Sakura-_chan _bangun segera panggil aku!" setelah berucap demikian Naruto bermaksud untuk pergi menuju kamar tamu yang memang biasa ia tempati ketika menginap di kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke menghadap punggung Naruto, "Kenapa kau membiarkanku menjaga Sakura? Bukankah kau berpikiran bahwa aku akan memakannya?"

Naruto menoleh sedikit dan dengan cengiran lebarnya ia menjawab, "Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Hanya insting saja dan biasanya instingku tepat. _Oyasumi_!"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban Naruto. Jika dari awal pria rubah jadi-jadian itu mendengarkan Sasuke, maka Itachi tidak perlu repot membuat arena pertempuran Sasuke dan Naruto kembali seperti sedia kala dengan kekuatannya.

Menghiraukan kesialan kakaknya, Sasuke lebih memilih masuk ke dalam kamar dan menjaga Sakura yang terlelap dengan damai. Gadis itu sudah kelihatan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Bahkan luka-luka yang menggores tubuhnya telah hilang tak tersisa. Sungguh hebat kekuatan Uchiha Mikoto dalam peyembuhan.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Ia terus memerhatikan wajah kekasihnya hingga perlahan rasa kantuk menyerang. Vampir tampan itu pun terlelap dengan genggaman tangan yang enggan ia lepaskan dari Sakura seolah gadis itu akan pergi meninggalkannya diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara cicitan burung gereja menyapa indra pendengaran Sakura. Cahaya matahari yang sedikit merembes dari gorden tebal kamar Sasuke menyambut netra _emerald_-nya kala membuka mata. Gadis itu mengedipkan mata beberapa kali hingga tersadar bahwa ia tidak berada di kamarnya.

Sakura yang terkejut segera duduk sampai merasakan bahwa telapak tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang tidur di pinggir ranjang sambil menggenggam tangannya. Wajah pria itu sangat tenang dan ketampanannya berubah berkali-kali lipat. Sakura bahkan tidak sadar jika wajahnya kini sudah memerah hanya dengan memandangi Sasuke.

Sasuke perlahan membuka mata dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah kekasihnya sedang menatap dirinya dengan wajah memerah. Namun, ia bersyukur Sakura sudah sadar dan kelihatan baik-baik saja.

"_Ohayou, hime_," Sasuke tersenyum menatap Sakura, masih dengan badan yang setengah terbaring di ranjang.

Sakura yang mendapati sikap lembut Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah. Ia dapat merasakan pipinya semakin menghangat padahal cahaya matahari begitu minim di kamar itu.

"_O-ohayou, _Sasuke-_kun_," sahut Sakura membuang muka sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan tangan yang tak digenggam Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sakura yang salah tingkah. Ia lantas duduk di pinggir ranjang berhadapan dengan gadisnya. Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura semakin dibuat salah tingkah.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Sasuke dengan datar. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tahu jika kekasihnya sangat menyesal.

Gadis itu menoleh dan matanya bersirobok dengan _onyx _yang selalu berhasil menjeratnya. Dengan senyum lembut ia mengangguk.

"Tidak apa. Tapi, perkelahian itu bukan hal yang baik, Sasuke-_kun_," sahut Sakura.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, tidak akan kubiarkan seorang pun melukaimu," ujar Sasuke tegas.

Sakura tertegun. Ia merasa sangat berarti bagi Sasuke. Pria dingin yang mempunyai berbagai macam kejutan ini memang selalu mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan tidak normal.

Keduanya saling menatap penuh kasih sayang. Hingga perlahan Sasuke memajukan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir Sakura yang selalu menggoda. Sakura secara refleks menutup mata menanti bibir tipis Sasuke menyapa bibirnya di pagi hari. Bibir keduanya hampir bersentuhan jika saja dobrakan pintu kasar oleh Naruto tidak menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Sakura mendorong bahu Sasuke agar menjauh. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sungguh ia benar-benar malu saat ini. Sementara itu, Sasuke menahan kesal karena ulah Naruto. Rubah sialan itu telah merusak pagi romantis Uchiha bungsu yang jarang sekali ia dapatkan.

"Sakura-_chan_! Kau sudah bangun?" Naruto tidak memedulikan aura membunuh dari Sasuke. siluman rubah itu langsung berlari ke arah ranjang Sakura dan memegang bahu gadis itu dengan cemas.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan bingung. Pasalnya ia tidak mengenali lelaki bersurai pirang yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Kau... Siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Naruto tertohok mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang tidak mengenalinya. Namun, ia tersadar bahwa itu adalah hal yang wajar karena Sakura mengenali Naruto dalam wujud rubah kecil.

"Aku Shapire!"

"Shapire?" Sakura memandang tidak percaya Naruto. Mana mungkin manusia di hadapannya ini adalah Shapire yang jelas-jelas adalah seekor rubah.

"Ya, aku Shapire! Namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto menunjuk perban di tangannya membuat Sakura melebarkan mata, "terima kasih karena sudah menolongku. Berkatmu aku masih bisa hidup hingga saat ini."

"Ka-kau, benar-benar Shapire-_chan_?" Sakura menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Naruto mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Dia itu siluman rubah," Sasuke menyahut dengan malas.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke karena terkejut dan kembali memandang Naruto. Ia teringat sosok laki-laki berekor yang berkelahi dengan Sasuke tadi malam.

"Jadi, kau yang semalam berkelahi dengan Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura memekik kaget.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari Sasuke _teme_," jawab Naruto.

Sakura menghela napas mendengar jawaban Naruto, "Kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Lagipula, Sasuke-_kun _tidak mungkin melukaiku, Naruto,"

"Kenapa?" Naruto menyahut cepat karena tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sebenarnya.

"Karena Sasuke-_kun _adalah kekasihku," ujar Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"APA?" Naruto memekik kaget dengan mulut menganga. Ia menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Sementara itu, Sasuke menyeringai menang.

"Kau yakin, Sakura-_chan_? Kau tidak sedang di-_genjutsu _oleh Sasuke 'kan?"

Sakura menggeleng dan lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Tidak. Sudah jangan bicarakan hal ini. A-aku malu!"

Sakura membuang muka menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Sasuke menyeringai senang. Sedangkan Naruto menggigit jarinya karena syok. Siluman rubah itu mendengus dan tertawa riang.

"Baiklah! Meskipun kau sudah menjadi kekasih Sasuke, aku tetap akan menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura.

Sakura kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto. Gadis itu merona tanpa sadar. Sasuke sangat kaget melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu langsung menarik Naruto agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuh Sakuraku!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Biarkan aku memeluk Sakura-_chan_! Biasanya juga Sakura-_chan _memelukku setiap pagi!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan Naruto semakin kesal. Ia menjitak kepala pirang itu dengan keras. Sementara Sakura tertawa geli melihat kedua sahabat yang saling memperebutkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori mengucek mata sambil berjalan menuju kamar Sakura. Pria bersurai merah itu tidak menyadari jika Sakura menghilang sejak semalam. Dengan aktivitas seperti biasa, kakak dari satu adik itu membuka kamar Sakura tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Masih setengah sadar, Sasori duduk di ranjang Sakura dan menggoyangkan sesuatu dibalik selimut.

"Sakura-_chan_, bangun! Temani aku belanja sehabis sarapan,"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Sasori mengernyitkan alis dan menggoyangkan sesuatu dibalik selimut lagi.

"Sakura-_chan_! Ayo bangun!"

Sama sekali tidak ada sahutan. Dengan penasaran Sasori membuka selimut Sakura dan terkejut melihat yang berada dibalik selimut adalah guling. Lalu, ke mana perginya adik semata wayang itu? Sasori panik. Ia menoleh ke pintu balkon dan lagi-lagi terkejut melihat pintunya terbuka.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Sasori berdiri di balkon kamar Sakura, namun tidak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda gadis itu. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura dan memeriksa kamar mandi, namun gadis itu tidak ada. Sasori berlarian keliling rumah guna mencari adik kesayangannya, tetapi Sakura tetap tidak dapat ditemukan.

Dengan hampir menangis, Sasori berlari keluar rumah dan saat itu matanya melotot melihat Sakura masih dengan piyamanya berjalan diapit oleh Sasuke dan seorang pria berambut pirang. Ketiganya tampak sedang mengobrol akrab. Kepala bersurai merah Sasori semakin mengembuskan asap berbahaya.

"_Ni-nii-chan_!" Sakura merasakan firasat buruk ketika melihat Sasori berdiri tegap dengan wajah dingin dan hidung kembang kempis.

"Oh, Sasori _nii-chan_! _Ohayou_!" Naruto menyapa Sasori riang sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu pria itu.

Sasori melotot melihat bahunya yang ditepuk oleh Naruto. Sasuke menghela napas karena sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sasori _nii-chan_, mulai saat ini kau tidak perlu khawatir pada Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan selalu menjaganya karena aku menyukai Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto lantang dengan ibu jari mengacung sempurna.

Sasori semakin mengembang kempiskan hidungnya hingga terasa asap keluar dari sana. Sakura tersenyum canggung. Sasuke menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Kami permisi," Sasuke membungkukkan badan sedikit lalu menarik Naruto pergi.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sasori dan Sakura. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Sasori seperti gunung merapi yang akan meletus. Melihat kakaknya yang murka, Sakura secara perlahan pergi diam-diam.

"Bocah-bocah tengik sialan! Beraninya menculik Sakuraku yang manis!"

Burung-burung gereja yang bertengger di kabel tiang listrik pun berterbangan mendengar teriakan murka Sasori. Pagi yang menyebalkan, _ne _Sasori-_kun_?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Area bacot author:

Huwaaaaa! Maaf ane telat banget ini updatenya. Kurang memuaskan ya chapnya? Iya ane tau, maaf ya readers~ huhu. Sibuk banget di dunia nyata. Kerjaan ane menguras waktu. Maaf banget nggak bisa bales review kalian kali ini. tapi, ane bener-bener terima kasih atas semua review kalian. Itu hal yang mendorong ane untuk tetep usahain update penpik ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter ini ya..

Jaa!

:*


End file.
